


Paper Thin

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Poly!Queen week 2019 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Brian in here and everyone who doesn’t like it can suck my dick, Coming Untouched, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian and John haven’t been having much sex. Until the noise of their neighbors fucking inspires the couple.





	Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags lol

It would be unfair of John to say his and Brians sex life is boring. 

The sex they have is highly satisfying and they connect on extremely high levels together. Nobody has ever met Johns needs as well as Brian does, enough similar ground to share kink, but as well as they are opposites and roles don't overlap. 

The problem is simply the _lack_ of sex they're having. 

Again. Not necessarily anyone's fault.

Brian is drowning in job applications and the final draft of his thesis to obtain his PhD. 

John feels horrible even thinking about sex when half the time Brian has been awake for over 30 hours on caffeine, or when he is dozing off on Johns shoulder while they're supposed to 'Netflix and Chill'. Which usually ends up in bed, sleeping. 

So, John keeps his lips sealed and finds ways to satisfy himself with his hand and an unhealthy doze of Pornhub. 

Until he can't.

~~~

A loud thump and a giggle shake John out of his sleep. 

He rolls over to plaster himself against Brians side- who's still awake, sitting upright in bed with his laptop in his lap to write on his thesis. 

"Hm Bri?"

Brian absently runs a hand over Johns forehead while he proofreads the last paragraph he wrote. "Yeah, babe?"

"Can you be quiet? 'M trying to sleep."

The taller man doesn't once look up from his laptop. And John doesn't open his eyes either.

"Think it's the new neighbors."

"'kay."

John is halfway asleep again within a second. With his leg between Brians, his hand resting on Brians thigh and his boyfriends long fingers massaging his scalp while he reads.

The soft ticking of the keyboard lulls John back into an easy slumber. 

Until another noise startles him awake.

"Freddie-" A squeak and another breathy chuckle follows. "What are you... Oh."

John has always known that the walls in the apartment complex are thin, but he hadn't quite noticed the extent of that with their previous neighbor, who'd been a 78 year old woman. 

Something bumps against the wall. John guesses its the bed-frame. 

"Hmm, Freddie." 

"We need to Christen the bed, Darling." 

The obnoxious sound of lips smacking together and a muffled groan makes Johns face go pink involuntarily. 

Without meaning to, his cock hardens in his boxers.

It has been a while since he last touched himself. Apparently he's suffering the effects of neglect, if a few noises already turn him on as a teenager. All the blood rushes south and his mind is buzzing with naught. 

He tries to hide his face in Brians side and ignore the neighbors, so he can sleep. 

"Fred?"

"Yes, Beautiful?" 

There's a pause on the other side of the wall. John feels embarrassed by secretly wanting to see what the two are up to. Who they were? What they looked like.

Are they naked on the bed? One straddling the other as they stare deeply in each others eyes with a burning desire to give and to take?

"Are you going to fuck me?" A high pitched voice whispers out of breath. 

John nearly misses it, because above him Brians breathing has gotten loud and ragged.

With one secret calculated glance at his 'working' boyfriend, John can instantly tell he is aroused. 

They have been together for too long, for John not to recognize the first signs of excitement.

By the way Brians long fingers tremble slightly over the keyboard, the blush high on his cheekbones and the way he squirms to keep the laptop away from his erection and provoke it. 

"Yes." The voice in the other room has deepened lustfully. "Lay back, spread your legs."

The sheets rustle, and John takes the opportunity to inch his skillful fingers to Brians cock. 

If Brian felt anything, he doesn't react.

Heat radiates from Brians groin. John wastes no time wrapping his hand around the hardness to feel it positively pulse in his palm.

Brian is aching hard. 

His hips buckle off the bed with a involuntary gasp. 

John doesn't make another move for a second. Waiting for Brian to quiet down and their neighbors' next move. 

"Are you still opened up from playing this morning? Wet and sloppy for me?"

"Y-yes, Freddie. For you." The man promises noisily. 

John begins to pump Brians cock through the fabric of his underwear. Funnily enough Brian tries to play it off as if nothing is happening and continues to have his hands on his laptop. Despite his eyes being tightly squeezed closed in bliss.

A bottle pops open in the other room. And liquid is squirted out of it.

"Ah. Yes."

"Just gonna fuck you on my fingers for a bit."

"Please."

John squeezes Brians cock a little harder. Brian braces his feet on the mattress with quickening breaths.

It must have been a while since Brian had an orgasm. He must be ready to burst.

John wonders how quickly he can make his boyfriend cum.

How _often_ he can make him cum.

"Gotta get you ready for my cock. Baby." The Freddie voice says, John can imagine him squirting a generous amount of lube into his boyfriends spread ass. 

A lewd squelching noice, followed by a low whine, makes Brians cock positively leak in Johns hands.

"Oh, that's good." 

"Does it feel good? I know what you like." 

Another moan is followed by a string of curses falling from the sinful mans lips. "I missed this." He sounds like he's smiling. 

John pumps a little faster. Feeling himself harden considerably against the waistband of his boxers. Brian is barely able to keep quiet- gnawing on his bottom lip desperately. 

"It's been three days, Darling." Freddie chuckles, gently fucking his fingers in and out of Roger with wet noises that barely make it through the barrier of the wall, but John and Brian strain to be still and hear every detail. "And I know you have been playing with yourself. You impatient, naughty thing."

"I missed your hands and your cock, Fred."

The pumping of the fingers grows faster after that, and John follows the lead.

The only difference is that the last time Brian had cum has been over a month, and he is ready to burst. 

"You want my cock, don't you? This just isn't enough. You want to be filled up by the real thing."

A soft whimper and a kiss later, the dirty talk continues.

Brian has a hard time controlling his hip movement. And soon he sits on the edge of his long awaited orgasm, while he grinds his dick into Johns cupped hand. 

"You'll look so good, stuffed with my cum in your tight little-" Johns hand brushes over the sensitive head of Brians cock and the rest of Freddie's sentence goes unheard.

Brian buckles off the mattress and cum wets the front of his underwear.

He throws his head back with a quiet gasp. His lips shaped in a pleasured 'o' and his hands curling into the mattress.

John lets go of his cock and waits. Awed at how Brian could stay relatively quiet during his limb shaking orgasm.

It takes a few moments for Brians body shudders and heavy breathing to pass by.

Just as he slumps back into the pillows with a pleased smile, John sits upright with a raised eyebrow and moves Brians laptop onto the bedside drawer.

But he isn't done. 

After removing the soiled underwear, he silently climbs between Brians thighs, and spreads them wider for better excess to his groin. Brian watches John work through blurred eyes, half hooded with sleepiness. 

"Freddie, hurry up." The man whines through the wall. Slightly muffled by a pillow. "I am so empty."

Brians cock pulses at the noise. Bopping off his stomach on its own accord. John seizes the opportunity to wrap his hand around the slowly softening member and he starts to pump again.

Suddenly, Brian is wide awake again. His heels digging into the mattress and his hands curl up in the sheets once more with rising tension. John sets a cruel pace, fast and sharp. Brian will need it if he wants his cock to fill up again so soon. 

"You impatient thing." Freddie tuts. 

A smack echoes through the walls, a surprised gasp follows. 

"Fred!" 

"Behave, Dear. Be good for me a little longer, I'm almost ready." 

Brian is breathing so hard John feels the air fog around them. His cock is dribbling cum from the poor, swollen head, steadily building to another mind blowing orgasm. 

It was a nice trick John learned from his years with Brian. The first orgasm took the most effort, but the ones after that tumble along easily. As if a snowball rolling down a mountain.

Johns lips curl into a smile. For the first time that night, he leans forward to place a kiss on Brians gaping lips. Deliciously wet with saliva. 

His free hand comes down to caress Brians heavy balls. Gently fondling them, tracing his thumb over the sensitive area where the base of his cock and balls meet. Pressing there to feel Brians cock pulse and the poor man underneath shudder.

"Fred-" A gasp. "Oh fuck."

"You can take it, Rog, you're so beautiful like this. Helplessly spread wide for me."

"For you." Comes the broken moan.

John grips the base of Brians cock when he threatens to spill a second load. 

He gives the taller man a warning pinch on his thigh. Before letting the abused dick go. Brian shakes with the effort to stay still.

"Mhm you're so big."

"Almost fully in, let me know if its too much."

"N-never too much, perfect." The man sighs dreamily. John can tell he is straining to sound steady.

He continues to pump Brians cock, albeit a little slower, while also massaging his balls. 

Brian is completely rigid on the mattress. Every muscle in his body is ready to jump. His red face half hidden in the pillows.

Poor thing... If only he didn't love this.

"Oh, oh! Fred..."

Freddie grunts deeply in reply. Bottoming out.

"I'm full. I'm, y-yes. It's in." The man sounds so helplessly aroused, Johns own cock leaks dangerously alongside Brians. 

He cautiously speeds up his jerking movement, the cum dribbling down Brians hardness lubes the way. 

The filthy wet noises and Brians thighs trembling let John know he won't he able to stop the older man from cuming this time. 

When in the other room the bed-frame thuds against the wall with the first thrust. And two high pitched moans follow the sound, Brian is pushed over the edge for the second time that night, his breath hitches in his throat, and he gasps through a full body shudder.

Cum shoots out of his abused cock, more than the first time around. 

Freddie chuckles, thrusting forward another time to hear the bed frame and Roger squeak again. 

"You're so good for me, Rog. You're mine."

"I'm yours." 

John is still tremendously turned on. If he tried to sleep now, he'd lay awake all night.

He glances down at Brian, poor Brian.

His boyfriend lays sprawled out in bed, legs spread wide on the mattress, panting, his arm slung up to cover his flushed blissed out face. And his stomach and cock are covered with thick ropes of cum.

The sight is breathtaking. 

Before John can second guess what he is doing, he sits back on his knees and takes Brians cock into his mouth. 

A desperate hand shoots to his hair- nearly pulling him off.

John carefully listens if Brian tries to use the safe-word. Halting his movement momentarily with the head of Brians cock suckled between his lips. 

But no such thing happens. 

Instead, Brian keeps his head in place, while John experimentally swallows around the only half hard length of Brians cock. 

The cum has a bitter aftertaste, but it's worth it feeling Brians stomach tense up beneath him.

"Fuck. Oh there- there."

"Take it, come on Blondie." Freddie groans, the wall gets steadily bumped against by their bed. The pace is cruel, Rog is moaning prettily with every torturous drag of Freddie's cock. "You want this."

"Harder, please. I need it."

John bobs his head up and down Brians red dick. Hollowing his cheeks for the maximum effect.

Long legs wrap around Johns waist. He feels wanted. 

"Y-yes. Oh use me."

The bed thumping grows faster and harder. The force of Freddie's thrusts is making his boyfriend desperately loud. 

The opposite way that Brian is straining with every muscle within him not to scream.

John can taste cum leaking from Brians cockhead, it's watery and warm. John takes great pleasure in dipping his tongue into the slit.

The hand in his hair tightens. 

John wonders if its physically possible to cum three times in a row this close in time.

If anyone can, it's Brian.

"Look at you. You're taking it so well, does it feel good?"

Their mattress squeaks, but there's no reply.

Another skin to skin slap makes Rog gasp and whine. 

"Answer me."

"It's so good. I'm- it's good."

John takes Brian back into his mouth all the way to the base. He's fully hard again. And John has to keep swallowing to keep up with all the semen Brian has dribbling out. 

"Good." Freddie chuckles breathlessly. "I'm gonna fill you up."

"Fuck- Please."

"You're gonna be dripping with it. My cum slut aren't you?"

John can tell Brian is right on the edge again, with his poorly contained moans and shaking legs.

"I'm your slut."

"Are you gonna cum? Hm?"

The bed is jammed against the wall hard and fast. Johns hips buckle at the sound. 

"Yes. Yes Fred."

They kiss, it's wet and sloppy. John mimics the noise with sucking Brians erection.

"Now? Are gonna cum for me now?"

Rog lets out a broken moan, the wall rattles from the thrusts, and Brian tenses up completely beneath John.

"Freddie!"

Watery cum shoots into Johns throat, he easily swallows it down.

Beneath him Brian is a complete wreck.

"Fuck- oh fuck. John, please."

The taller man desperately scrambles for anything to clamp onto while John sucks him dry, until every single drop has been swallowed out of him.

Silent tears are steaming down Brians beautifully flushed face. 

John doesn't stop suckling onto the abused cock, until he can hear Freddie's obvious final thrust behind the wall.

"Oh yeah." Skin slaps against skin. Hips flush against ass, when Freddie fills Rog with his seed with a low groan. "Fuck, yes."

Brian is whimpering- begging.

"J-john." His legs shake where they're hooked on John. "Please, it's too much." 

His broken cries are what send John over the edge.

Without a single touch, Johns cock pulses, and he grunts- lips still wrapped around Brian while he spills into his boxers. 

Brian isn't even realizing what's happening. He's writhing underneath John. His entire body trying to get away from the oversensitivity.

"I'm sticky." Comes a soft whine, followed by an obnoxious kissing sound. 

"You're welcome." 

A yawn and a sleepy slur. "I love you, Fred."

"I love you too- Wait, hey. Don't fall asleep yet, Dear. Gotta get you cleaned up first." 

John bobs off Brians cock when his own stops straining against the waistband of his underwear.

The tall man curls into a tiny ball with his knees drawn to his chest. Breathing heavily from the short exercise, eyes gently closed. He's positively glowing from his orgasm, and John chuckles at his dreamy smile.

He leans in to kiss Brians flushed cheek.

"I love you."

He doesn't get a reply, because Brian has fallen into a deep dreamless sleep.

John brushes a stray curl away from his forehead, fingers gracing over the tender skin. He itches to lay down next to Brian and wrap himself around the sated man.

But not before cleaning him up with a washcloth and tucking him neatly under the duvet. 

~~~

_Ding Dong!_

"Mhm." John mumbles half heartedly. Hiding his face against the warmth of Brians bare shoulder blades in an attempt to drown out the doorbell ringing. 

_Ding Dong!_

Brian sighs, splaying himself further onto the bed in a desperate attempt to cling onto sleep.

John blinks his eyes open and kisses the back of Brians smooth shoulder, feeling goosebumps litter the skin he just barely brushed with his dry lips.

He decides to crawls out of bed without checking the time, before the doorbell wakes Brian up.

While John shuffles over the carpet, half dead, to the front door with a scowl on his face and only wearing Brians oversized t-shirt, he thinks about how he will murder the people on the other side of the door if they're door to door sellers, or Jehovah witnesses.

He opens unchains the locks with a tired grunt. "Yeah?"

Only to be met with the softest of all voices. And beautiful almond shaped eyes lure John into them. 

"Good morning, Dear. We came to say hello to our neighbors. We just moved in next door."

John stops rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to blink at the gorgeous men before him.

Two of them.

_The two John got off to last night_.

He instantly recognizes the voice of Freddie- who has adorable curly hair and a deviously friendly smile. His hand is stretched out to shake Johns, and the taller mans cheeks flush at the memory of said hand spanking Rogers ass last night.

"N-nice to meet you."

"I'm Freddie."

_I know_

"John, and eh-"

"I'm Roger. And I told Freddie it was too early for this crap, sorry." 

His voice is much raspier than the night before and he has the prettiest eyes John has ever seen on a person. 

With a second glance at him, Johns mouth goes dry. Rogers lips are swollen red from kisses, and his hair is a sexed up mess. He is tiny compared to Freddie, who's dressed up in high platforms and a bedazzled blazer. While Roger could hardly be bothered with a shirt and some shorts. 

"It's not a problem." 

John realizes he has been shamelessly gaping at his neighbors when he turns around to see Brian stumbling in his direction. Looking tired still, but with a satisfied smile on his face.

He welcomes his tall boyfriend with a sideways hug. Allowing the giant to lean against him while they talk, his head resting on Johns. Arms naturally wrapping around each other's waists. 

"I'm Brian." He says in a soft voice. 

Freddie's eyes twinkle as his eyes darts between the couple. "Very nice to meet you."

"Would you like to come in for tea?" John asks, surprising both Brian and himself.

Roger grins, his eyes haven't once left Johns, while lacing his hand with Freddie's as he leads the way into the apartment. 

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Please if leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
